


What To Do During Spare

by AmberKellyDarrow



Series: What happens in School [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Butt Plugs, Classroom Sex, Creampie, F/M, Lab Sex, Name-Calling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Relationship(s), Stuffing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberKellyDarrow/pseuds/AmberKellyDarrow
Summary: First Pesron telling of a student on spare, with a past teacher they play out one of her mild fantasies.





	What To Do During Spare

There were always a couple girls hanging around after class, pointless questions about the topic, just so they could stand near him, I laugh at them, your weird flirtations masked by a question about last night's homework wasn’t going to get you into his pants, granted I’m not really sure how I did, since I just wanted use his classroom’s 3D printer, I guess my advice would be the befriend them, and get them pizza a couple times. I slink into the storage room, looking like I’m using it as a shortcut to some other room, even though the adjoining room has been vacant for years and is easily storage for the Science wing now. When the others have finally left he locks the door to his classroom. “That’s a nice skirt.” He drawls as walks into the storage room as I look at one of the beakers that had been put in the wrong spot, “Do you remember telling me about you little glass stirring rod fantasy?” He asked me, sauntering over the the can of them. I swallowed before telling him I did, excited that we were doing this. “Good,” He came up to me, body pressing into mine arm around my waist, placing a chaste kiss to my eyebrow, “If anything doesn't feel right, tell me.”  
“I know.” I said as his hand unclasped my skit, it was a bit to long to flip over my back, my underwear followed, he turned me around, bending me over the counter. The cool air on my exposed sex sent a shiver through me. He tapped my plug, and I bore down, he watched my hole wink closed before getting the first glass stirring rod and placing it at my entrance, it was cold as he slid it in. He did it again, and again. After about five he held them at once and thrust them several times, wet sounds filled the air, “Listen to that, your cunts full of lab equipment and and you like it, don’t you you little whore. Beg me to stuff you.”  
“Please, stuff my twat Mr. Calvin, fill me with stirring rods.”  
“Very good, let's see just how much of a slut you are, I bet you can take this whole can.” He teased, no longer thrusting, instead going back to placing the cold glass inside me. He stopped to thrust them several more times as the can emptied and my sex filled.  
“My, my the whole can, do you think you can take more?”  
I wasn’t sure what he was planning, but I wanted it, I felt stretched, but not to capacity, “I think I may be able to sir.”  
“Just what I’d expect from someone like you, stay there and don’t you dare drop those.” He left and I reached behind myself to feel them, there were probably about thirty, I could press them in deeper, brushing my cervix to feel closer the exploding, I hoped he would make me cum soon. He returned with two more cans of stir rods, putting my hand back to the counter, “Tell me exactly what you want.”  
“Please Mr. Calvin put the stir rods in me, fill my twat with them until it can’t take anymore, then put in a few more, fuck me with them, make me cum for you, leave my cunt gaping and sore then fuck me proper so I Can feel you leak out of me.”  
He didn’t say anything, simply just added more of the cold glass, sometimes two at a time, sometimes fucking me with them for a moment before continuing. I wronged my hips and when he brush my clit I felt like I was going to explode. Soon I Felt like I was full, to a point that I ached from the stretch in my hips and not long after that he stopped, “Well my little whore you’ve taken 73 of them, what have you been fucking to manage that?”  
“JUst want you’ve been giving me.” I said smiling.  
He laughed for a moment, “Like I’ve given you this.” He said holding my plug in front of me, it was large, most people would call it a novelty plug, not something you wear out, it was 5 inches across at one point and just about the largest classically shaped one we could find.  
“Exactly.”  
“Well, I’ve also give you these so you might as well fuck them.” He said starting to thrust the glass rods, from too full to too empty, he thrust them in short quick movements, rubbing my clit with his thumb, “You want to cum don’t you?”  
“Please sir, I need to.”  
“Then you should, let me see you cum,let me feel your cunt grab onto the glass, trying to milk it, but there won't be anyone but your fluids in there.” So I did, clasping around the rod and bucking my hips against his thumb in a fight for the pleasure versus the pain of over stimulation. When I slumped onto the desk he removed the rods carefully and put them in the sink to be washed later. “Your simply gaping, dear, I can see little pools of your own slick in there, would you like a proper fucking now?”  
I nodded, and he helped me right myself picked me up, wrapping my arms and legs around him as I slid onto his cock and he carefully walked us to a table. Laying me dawn, but in a way I way practicly folded in half, and he fucked me into it, praising me as his hand found my breast, and the other on my clit again. I couldn’t move away from the overstimulation this time, as he fucked me through my second and thrid orgams, finnnaly pulling him with on the fourth chest pressing into mine as his hips jerked a few more times and seed filled me. After a minute of rest he told me to roll over to clean the mess we’d made. Using a warm rag he soaked up most of our combined fluids, before putting my plug back in my ass least it shrinks back to normal. He helps me back into my skirt and not to look like I’d just been fucked to hell and back, he pockets my panties, and tells me I can get them back after dinner. I go back to hide in the storage room, until the halls are filled with other students to blend into the crowd. It was chinese tonight and some bad comedy movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Find what else I'm doing on Facebook, same user name!  
> Comments are always appreciated and almost always replied to.


End file.
